


The Black Flame Candle

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, Soul Bond, Threesome - M/M/M, Witch!Brian, Witch!Carter, Witch!Owen, hocus pocus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 years ago a trio of witches were hung.  They promised to return on All Hallow’s Eve, and it appears as though it has finally come to pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Flame Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_quick_drink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/gifts), [dahlinjawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahlinjawn/gifts).



> Watching Hocus Pocus and can’t stop thinking about all the crazy ideas I’ve ping-ponged back and forth with a-quick-drink and darlinjohn, and so I just went for it.  This is probably just the stupidest little thing but whatever.  Maybe one of these days I’ll make another of the versions we discussed- as there were a few.

Dom didn’t believe in the bullshit story about the so-called Salem Brothers.  Ever since moving across the country from L.A. after his mother died, he heard about it every year.  Salem took their ghost stories seriously.  No matter.  He laughed it off, even when his new best friends Vince and Leon were so insistent in its truth, and ignored it for years.  It was when Mia brought home Letty, a girl she had met at college, that it happened.

It was Halloween that night and as always the town was abuzz with activity.  “Goin’ to the dance this year?” Vince inquired.  He and Leon were going naturally.  While the kids trick-or-treated, a lot of the adults went to the large costume ball.

It was Mia that answered.  “He’ll probably sit in front of the TV and glare while Lett and I pass out candy.”

“You have no sense of a good time,” Leon stated.

“Get with the program man,” Vince added, batting Dom’s shoulder with the back of his hand.

Dom rolled his eyes.  “I could care less about all this Halloween crap, you know that.”

“I don’t really get it,” Letty agreed.  “You guys are obsessed with this stuff.”

“The whole town is,” Mia confirmed.  “It was a bit weird when we first moved here, but it grows on you.”

“Halloween is awesome!” Leon defended, grinning over at his boyfriend.  “Right babe?”

“Course.  Besides, there’s all kinds of crazy shit that happens here on Halloween.”

“Like what?” Letty asked.

And just like that the mythical story of the Salem Brothers was the first one told.

It wasn’t that they were actually blood related, however the trio of young men were said to be as close as such. They lived together at the edge of town, away from the village.  Rarely seen by the townsfolk, they were rumored to be witches.

On the night of All Hallow’s Eve, they stormed the cottage and drug the men out, claiming they had killed a young girl from the village that had disappeared.  As they stood on the makeshift gallows, Carter Verone was said to have cast one last spell.

“ _On All Hallow’s Eve, when the moon is round, a man will summon us from under the ground!”_

“It’s all a bunch of hocus pocus,” Dom grumbled, changing the channel in an attempt to find anything _not_ Halloween related.

“If you don’t believe in it,” Vince challenged, “then why don’t you go light the Black Flame Candle.”

It was silent.  Then Dom rocked to his feet.  “Fine.  Let’s go.”

* * *

In hindsight, perhaps breaking into the old Salem Brothers’ cottage wasn’t the best idea.  It had been a museum for a time but too many strange things happened so they simply shut the doors.  The supposed Black Flame Candle still sat there, along with their spellbook.  Dom scoffed as he lit the wick.

That was when the flame turned _black_ , making all of them take a step back in shock.

“It’s…”  Leon swallowed.  “It’s not a full moon is it?”

Vince’s eyes were wide, having not even thought about it.  “Oh shit,” was all he could offer.

Suddenly the building shook, the floorboards rattling under their feet.  A gust of wind shot through the cottage, blowing loose paper and dust.  Without rhyme or reason, every candle in the room sprang to life around them, followed by the fireplace.

From the flames and smoke, a trio of figures seemed to form.  A flash of bright light had them shielding their eyes and when they looked again, three men stood before them as real as could be, dressed in period clothing.

There was a pregnant pause before both women screamed and fled, Leon grabbing at Vince’s arm, giving it a firm tug.  But the larger man was rooted to the spot- partly in shock and fear, while the other part recognized that Dom was still there and he couldn’t just leave him behind.

There was a brunette in the center, his hair just long enough to be held in a ponytail.  A smirk crossed his face as he looked from them to his companions.  “See,” he stated matter-of-factly, “my curse worked perfectly.”

The leggy blonde smiled back, his tied-back hair brushing the nape of his neck as he shook his head in amusement.  The other rolled his eyes behind his dark hair, tucking a strand of the chin-length locks behind his ear.  “Took long enough,” he answered with a lilt of English accent.

“But _who_ ,” the blonde questioned, eyes locked on their three guests, “lit the Black Flame Candle?”

“Fuck,” Dom breathed.  “It was true.”

Bright blue eyes locked on him and Dom froze.  “Oh, this one is mine,” the witch spoke and Dom suddenly felt like prey.

“Learn to share,” the ebony-haired one snapped.  “We’re all hungry.”

The brunette, which Dom could only assume to be Carter, clucked his tongue in disapproval.  “Enough.  We shall use them all.  We require souls before the sun rises or else we are dust.”

“That’s our cue,” Leon stated.  That time when he tugged at Vince he actually moved.  Not that it got them far as the door magically slammed in front of them.  No matter how hard either of them pulled, the door wasn’t budging.

Dom, he was glued to the spot, watching the trio as they grinned with intent, their laughter filling the small space.

Carter turned to the dark-haired one.  “Owen?  Sing for our guests.”

With a smirk, Owen started to do just that.  It was a haunting melody that they couldn’t really make out the words to.  It had power to it, wrapping around them.  Was it-?

“Don’t listen to him!” Leon shouted, although it was too late.

The spell had taken hold and they all passed into darkness.

* * *

When Dom came to he wasn’t quite sure what had happened.  His mind was foggy, his limbs heavy.  It all came rushing back- the Salem Brothers’ cottage, the Black Flame Candle, Owen singing…

His eyes popped open, finding that he was tied down to a chair, Leon and Vince in the same predicament, their chairs all tied together with the backs in a triangle.  Before him was something that should have been impossible- three witches brought back from the dead.

The blonde- who had to Brian- was at a large pot hanging over the fire.  He swung it out on its hook so he could stir it, frowning at the concoction. “This doesn’t look right.”

“It’s your recipe,” Carter pointed out.

Brian glared at him.  “And it’s been _three hundred years_ you asshole.  Give me a break.”

Owen was sprawled, of all things, in the rafters, lying lengthwise on a beam, one arm draped on top while the other hung down.  “Relax luv,” he soothed.  “Just dump it and try again.”

“There is no trying again!” Brian snapped.  “That was our last Devil’s Weed.  And frankly all of our ingredients that were left in tact are substandard at best.”

Carter looked thoughtful where he sat, a large tome in his lap.  Not just any book, Dom realized, but _thee_ book.  “Well we’ll just have to go out and get what we need,” Carter reasoned.  “There’s black mushroom in the garden, some pharos root not too far into the woods, and lichen at the pond.”

“ _Were_ Carter,” Owen pointed out from his perch.  “We have no way to know how much has changed.”  Carter frowned.

“It doesn’t matter.”  Brian threw his hands up.  “I can deal with this…”  He crinkled his nose.  “ _Garbage_.  But no Devil’s Weed means no potion.  No potion means no soul-stealing.  No soul-stealing means we’re _dead_ by sunrise.  This time permanently.”  He held up his finger when Carter went to speak.  “And the _only_ place to get Devil’s Weed is the graveyard.”

“Bloody hallowed ground,” Owen griped, dropping down with all the grace of a feline.

“That’s easy enough,” Carter replied.  With a wave of his hand a bit of light danced on his fingertips.  A puff of smoke appeared in the corner and from it leapt a lean black cat.

The cat jumped onto the mantel of the fireplace, sitting as it cleaned a paw.  “Jesse,” Brian greeted with a smile, reaching out to scratch behind his ears.  “Still alive?”

Carter smirked.  “Having a curse of eternal life put on one would certainly see to that.”

If cats could roll their eyes this one sure did.  Then again, Dom was pretty certain cats couldn’t _talk_ but sure enough…  “You summoned me?” he asked.

“Brian needs you to get him a few things from the graveyard.”

The cat purred, rubbing against Brian’s hand.  “Anything for Brian,” the cat- Jesse?- assured.

With a description of the weed in question, Jesse bounded off on his mission.  “So what do we do while we wait for him?” Owen asked.  Carter grinned over at him in what could only be described as a seductive way.  Brian rolled his eyes.

“Ah, but it looks as though one of our guests has woken up,” Carter observed, all eyes turning to Dom then.

He swallowed, wetting his lips as they approached.  There was a predatory way they carried themselves and Dom found himself both terrified and turned on by it.  “Let them go,” he pleaded.  “I’m the one that lit the candle.  It’s me you want.  Just let them go.”

“Afraid not,” Carter answered.  “You see…”  He bent at the waist, trading air with Dom as he all but purred, “We need your souls.”

Dom shivered.  He didn’t break his gaze away from those piercing grey eyes as he offered, “I’ll do anything.”

Carter’s grin turned into a leer.  “Anything?”

“Tempting,” Owen agreed, apparently reading the other witch’s mind.  “But still need souls.”

Brian appeared thoughtful as he said, “Perhaps there’s another way.”  Both witches turned to him but Brian was already holding his hand out, calling to the spellbook.  Dom’s eyes widened as the thing actually levitated right into the blonde’s grasp.

He flipped through the book, brows drawn together in concentration as he hunted for something.  Carter and Owen only traded glances and shrugs.  “Here it is,” Brian announced, the pair moving to look over each shoulder.  “This could work.”

Both men read it over, grinning at each other before turning their attention back to Dom.  Carter was the one that voiced, “He did say anything.”

* * *

The next morning only Dom knew what happened.  Leon and Vince were convinced they had partied _way_ too hard the night before, and even Mia and Letty couldn’t recall their adventure to the Salem Brothers’ cottage- or the cops they had told their “wild story” to.

As far as they knew, Carter, Owen, and Brian had lived with Dom for awhile now, even if they couldn’t recall how the trio had come to be there or why.  Hell, no one had even blinked when Brian kissed Dom in front of everyone. Apparently everyone just accepted the fact they were all together.

Oh, and they also had a new cat.

With their hair cut and clothes changed, the trio looked like Average Joe’s.  Well, _gorgeous_ Average Joe’s but whatever.  Only Dom knew what they really were.  He knew the power they wielded, could _feel_ it through their bond.

That was how the witches had survived sunrise.  Rather than stealing souls to feed their immortal life as they had once done, they had performed a ritual that bonded their souls with Dom’s.  In the moment Dom had simply been trying to save his friends- his family- but even so, part of him had yearned for something more.

Their bond may have cemented the witches back in the world of the living but it also granted Dom the same immortality.  Though the witches suspected they would still likely need to steal souls occasionally, they swore to leave Dom’s family alone and only seek out people… deserving.

Dom almost wondered if the bond had granted him some latent powers of his own.  It was as though he could sense his bondmates- where they were, how they were feeling, sometimes even their thoughts.  Likewise, they could keep track of him.  Although he figured all of that could simply have been the result of the bonding itself.

It was a little strange, coming into a relationship with _three_ other men.  Not only that but they had been together long before.  A centuries old bond was a bit intimidating to just be thrown in with but the trio of witches made it all seem so easy, so natural.

Dom couldn’t help but smile as he watched Brian in the kitchen.  He was cooking up something for dinner while Owen helped him.  Well, mostly Owen got in his way and tried to swipe things when Brian’s back was turned.  Owen maintained it was the thought that counted.

Carter’s lips twisted at one corner, looking over at Dom from his place on the love seat where he’d been reading.  He was certainly the most reserved of the group.  Though Dom had noted they all complimented each other well.  Even _he_ seemed to fit right into place, as if there was a space always waiting for him.

Perhaps there was to hear Carter tell it.  He was the one that _saw_ things, the one who had placed the curse upon Salem.  The Black Flame Candle was a call across time and space, pulling them together.  It was fate.

“They are a nuisance,” Carter concluded, referring to their other lovers.  Lovers because that was what they all were now.  By the same twist of fate that bound them together, so they were bound to care for each other- not that you would find any of them complaining.

“Have they always been like this?”  Dom was still smiling.

“Pretty much.”  Carter ran his hand through his shorter curls, still getting used to the feel of them.  “It was always the three of us, from the time we were young.  First Owen and I.  Then Brian came along.  Lost in the woods and nearly starving.

“All we had was each other.  The townsfolk never thought much of us.  We were suspicious.  Three men living alone, isolated.  We rarely went into town and the more they shunned us, the more we stayed away.”

“When did you…? When did you start…?”

“Practicing witchcraft?”  Carter shrugged.  Their pasts were a topic they had stayed away from for obvious reasons.  “I was born into it.  I taught Owen and Brian.”

“‘Wen, stop it!” Brian hollered, but he was laughing.  Owen was trying to steal one of the fresh rolls that had just come out of the oven, Brian blocking him with his body.  “I’ll hex you!”  Undoubtedly it had happened before as Owen immediately backed off, holding his hands in surrender.

“They were naturals,” Carter said fondly.

“So why steal souls?”

Carter frowned.  “Don’t ask me to feel sorry for those wretches…  They hurt Brian when he went into the village to trade.  They don’t deserve sympathy.”

Apparently overhearing their conversation, Owen joined them, perching on the back of the couch next to Dom.  “Carter wanted to curse the whole village.  I convinced him stealing a soul or two would be punishment enough.”

“As time passed,” Carter continued, “we didn’t age.  At least physically.  Every year or so we would take a new soul to sustain our lives.”

“Becoming immortal,” Dom concluded.  Carter nodded.

“Hey!” Brian called in to them.  “Food’s ready.  Enough with remembering bad times.”

As they all made their way to the table, Owen agreed, “It was all a long time ago.”

Carter was the one with a fire still in his belly, glinting in his eyes.  Not that Dom could blame him.  He placed a calming hand on Carter’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze when grey eyes met his.  Carter’s face was still set into a deep frown, so Dom leaned in and kissed it away.

When he moved away to find Carter’s lips turned into a little smile, Dom gave him a grin of his own.  “Much better when you’re smiling there Carter,” he commented, bopping him under the chin with a couple fingers.

Brian was setting the last of the food on the table and Dom rested a hand on his hip.  Leaning in against his back, he pressed a kiss to the blonde’s cheek and murmured, “Looks good Bri.”

“I helped,” Owen mentioned, taking his seat.

Dom huffed a breath out of his nose in amusement.  As he walked past, he dropped a kiss onto the top of Owen’s head.  “Whatever you say O.”

They settled in to eat, the easy banter and conversation flowing. Dom looked around to each of his witches in turn. It was still so strange to think about how they came to be- all because he’d gone and lit a candle on Halloween.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
